Rebound Kiss    My Ass!
by sydneysages
Summary: Shane dumps Claire. She is summoned to the lab and then decides... what DOES she decide? Please R&R... Claire x Myrnin now... Please R&R... what else is there to say?
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing!**

**I had a random idea in my head that wouldn't fit into my Claire and Myrnin story (struggles with what's right and what I want, guys!) and I thought, why not write it anyway, you need to take a break from that story! So here it is!**

**

* * *

**

_Claire's POV:_

Being dumped sucks. I mean, it _really_ sucks. As in, _way_ more sucky then Monica Morrell forcing you to do her stinking homework for you… but not _quite_ as suckish as being attacked and drained (so most likely murdered) by one of the bloody vampires in this town. Trust me to have moved to the only town in the world which is run by vampires!

But back to the dumping; why did he have to go and break my heart, only months after we sealed our relationship together? I thought that he loved me… I thought that I was the one for him, just like I think that he is the one for me still, no matter the fact that he has dumped me and left me here with nothing. How awkward is it going to be, living in the same house as the boy who dumped me without a second thought for my heart? Something tells me that I already know the answer to this…

I move slowly through the house, wiping my tears as I pass the mirror. I look an absolute state; my hair is wild and loose, my eyes have massive rings around them from crying – would you believe that only three hours ago we were happy together? Only three hours ago, we were together and he hadn't gone and broken my heart. If only I could create a time machine to go back in time and stop him making this flawed, _stupid_ mistake then I would.

Unfortunately, I haven't created this yet. I haven't got a hope in hell of creating a machine that does anything of the sort. All I am is a lab assistant to the craziest (although we cured the damned disease) vampire in town: Myrnin. I haven't got a clue what the last name is to what could be the hottest vampire in town – besides Michael, of course! I mean, he's my _boss_ and until three hours ago I was in a relationship so I never could really admire his curly brown hair properly or look directly into his jade green eyes without him thinking _something_ was up. But now… I mean, all there is left is that the man is my boss. It's not like it'd _go_ anywhere – hello, he's a vampire! – but I can dream, can I not?

My phone (archaic and needing desperately to be replaced… just with what funding I don't know) beeps with a text and I have a bad feeling (which also turns to be pretty good for this slither inside of me) that I know who this is from already.

_You have a text message from Myrnin:_

Yep, as I thought. The crazy vampire boss calls on his assistant at the _least_ convenient time… what a surprise.

**Claire, I need you in the lab RIGHT NOW! It is important! Myrnin :P**

Yes, because finding Bob the scary spider is _really _important, isn't it? Of course, whatever Myrnin has decided is important will be ranked lower down than baking Oliver, my bestest friend in the **whole** world, cookies… but I have to go; after all, it's what I am paid to do.

**I will be there shortly. I need a portal.**

I send this message back, with no name or emotion because I cannot face the nicities. I begin to look in the mirror, thankful that neither Eve nor Michael are home. It would have been too hard to explain what's gone on with Shane and I... Why did he dump me?

I don't know, but it's time for some rebound action. I smooth my hair down to looking semi presentable, and carefully practise smiling so it doesn't look like my heart is breaking. I rub at the circles under my eyes and hope more than anything before that Myrnin doesn't notice that I've been crying.

I walk towards the wall where a waiting door lies and step through it, to the lovely and welcoming embrace of Myrnin's lab. I can see the tall, statuesque, figure of the scientist I have grown to adore over the months.

"Claire, you are here… I was fearful that you had been caught by the devil and forced to barter for your life to get here," he says, turning with a smile on his face. This fades as he processes my mood and my (probably obvious) downcast face. "Good heavens, child, whatever happened to you?"

"Nothing," I lie, walking up to him. He smells so damn good… it would be easier than anything in the world to wrap my arms around his neck and press my lips to his gently. It would be easy… but it wouldn't work – he doesn't have any feelings for me _whatsoever_, other than the platonic affection you **have** to have for someone you have rescued so many times and work in such close a proximity to. Anyway, it'd just be a rebound… what harm could there be in taking a risk, a chance?

"Liar," he says, moving and doing something that I would never have expected. He wraps his arms around my waist and hugs me in a way that he has done only once before – the other week, when I was really upset about something, I just cannot remember what.

I rest my head on his shoulder and breathe in and out deeply, trying to hold back the tears. After all, if I want a rebound the best way to go for it is **not** to be crying! So I control myself and pull away slightly, but making sure that I still remain in Myrnin's arms. This feels surprisingly good, to be held by Myrnin. He may not hold any warmth for me but I have to say that he is pretty nice and has an amazing body! He looks into my face for a moment and in that flash, I see some emotions that I _know_ used to be in my eyes whenever I looked at Shane. However, before I can ascertain as to whether or not I _truly_ am seeing them, Myrnin turns away. Dammit, that'll make it so much harder to kiss him!

"Myrnin, you have something on your face," I say, trying to find a way to make him look at me again.

"What is it?" he asks, turning back towards me. His eyes are shut so that I cannot read them, but he is facing me and it will be sooo easy…

"Me," I reply and pounce. I stand on my tiptoes and press my lips to his with all my might – more than you would expect from a rebound kiss. My lips smash against him and I feel his giving slightly, in shock of the kiss, before he responds. Instead of pushing me away, he pulls me closer to him, wrapping his arms even more tightly around my body than I could possibly have imagined could be viable. And me… well I expected to be pulling away instantly, saying that the kiss was rebound… but I am not. It's like I'm superglued to his lips and I cannot remove myself: every single thought of Shane is gone now, I can only see Myrnin. He feels so strong beneath my roaming hands, his chest a brick wall that I cannot indent whatsoever.

He continues to kiss me back, fireworks erupting each time that our moving lips interlock with one another. I bite down lightly on his lip and feel a sense of exhilaration that I have never felt before… fireworks continue to erupt and for another second he holds me tightly in his arms.

Then I wrench myself off him (hello, I need to breathe) and look into his eyes.

Rebound kiss, my ass!

* * *

**So what did you think? Yeah, yeah, maybe a LITTLE rushed from the whole 'I miss Shane' to 'maybe a rebound with Myrnin' a little fast before 'maybe this ISN'T a rebound' but it's only a fic…**

**Please tell me if you like/dislike & well, yeah, your thoughts!**

**Vicky xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

**Well, ORIGINALLY, this was a one shot which was going to be developed into a multi-chaptered fic later on… but the response was so good, I decided to write this for you now – I will hopefully make updates at least fortnightly, if you continue to r&r!**

**And the fact that my Spanish Speaking Assessment went up (in moderation time) from 21 (B – ie rubbish) to 26 (A!) made me finish this chapter ahead of another one for something else!**

_**I don't own anything**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Claire's POV:_

Oh my god. Oh my… oh my fricking hell… I kissed Myrnin. I. Kissed. Myrnin. Who you can also call my boss. I walked into the place I call work _and kissed him_! He probably doesn't even _like_ me – he probably just wanted someone to kiss (hello, no kissing since Ada a couple of hundred years ago _probably _leaves a few urges) and when I presented myself to him, he jumped at the chance. No, he won't like me.

_I don't think I like him_!

I mean, Shane just dumped me; earlier this very day, he dropped the bombshell on me that he didn't want to be with me anymore. He told me that there was someone else, so I guess all I did was go out and try and make myself feel better.

So _why_ have I just been kissing Myrnin? Why am I standing in his lab, staring into his eyes… eyes that seem to be glowing and dancing like nothing I have ever seen before? Why am I here?

"I… I should go," I whisper, wrenching myself out of his frozen arms. He doesn't try and stop me… I don't even think he realises that I am moving, moving towards the portal as fast as my shocked legs can carry me.

I rush through at a sprint, panting desperately as I slam the door shut, leaning my back against it. I sink down to the floor and take deep breaths, shaking erratically as my brain processes just what I've done. I went to the lab to work and I ended up being captivated by the beauty of my boss. I ended up kissing him, as if he were my boyfriend.

I acted like a slut.

I didn't think I was attracted to Myrnin whatsoever; I thought that we were just friends, that all of Shane's worrying was just that - worrying. I thought that I loved Shane and he loved me. I guess that the latter no longer counts, or never counted – I don't know if he loved me or not, I just don't. I hope he did… but I don't know. Yet what I did was as soon as he dumped me, go out and kiss someone else. More than that… I kissed a _vampire_; in a town full of the bloody things (excuse the pun) I relinquished my entire control around them (especially Mr Crazy) and kissed one of the things that could have killed me the second I walked into Morganville. I betrayed my entire race in the town (Eve and Michael don't count because he was human here only a couple of years ago; he was already a ghost) by kissing Myrnin. I shouldn't have done it.

But it felt so _good_! I mean, I _enjoyed_ kissing him; fireworks exploded everywhere when I pressed my lips to his, and it was a feeling that I have never felt before. Never have I felt such _passion_ in a kiss; with Shane, it never reached down to my toes or captivated every thought. But Myrnin... When I kissed him, _after _I kissed him, he was all I could think about. Hell, he's all I can think about right now!

I struggle to my feet as I hear a key rattling in the already unlocked door. For a split second I feel fear as my mind worries that it could be the local serial killer until I remember where I am. In Morganville, the serial killers don't have heartbeats. Or even keys to unlock this door, as a matter of fact.

"Yo, dudes, I'm home!" Eve squeals and I jump at the happiness in her voice. Evidently she doesn't know my heart has been squashed, that I acted badly, and now I'm feeling more guilt than ever before.

I realise quickly that silent tears are dripping down my face, streaming from my eyes faster than you could ever have thought possible. So I wipe them away quickly, trying desperately to put a smile on my face as Eve rounds the corner to find me.

"CB!" she exclaims brightly, before the grin slides off her face as she looks at me. "Oh my god, Claire, what's happened? What's going on?" she asks, rushing over to hug me. As her arms go around me, all I can think about is Myrnin and how he wrapped me up in him like she is doing to me. I preferred his arms... No matter how much of a betrayal I am committing to Shane and probably my heart by admitting it, it is the truth.

Perhaps a rebound kiss doesn't exist, after all. Perhaps I really _do _have feelings for Myrnin...

...utter bull.

"S-Shane dumped me," I whisper quietly, staying as far away as possible from anything that could bring up the kiss with Myrnin.

"Sweetie, you're going to be fine," she says quietly into my ear as she pulls me to sit on the sofa. No sobs are ensuing or anything similiar to what people on the television appear to be like when they're dumped... That's weird in itself. "Shane is a jerk and when he realises what he's missing he'll soon come crawling back," she promises. Oh, a large part of me wishes that this was happening right now, that he will realise his mistake and come back to me.

However, there's the other part of me, the part that says that _he_ dumped _me_. It wasn't as if it was the other way around - he decided to end the thing between us. I didn't do anything wrong, and I guess that this part of me feels… _justified_ in what I did with Myrnin. It's as if it's saying 'up yours' to the part of me that loves Shane with every fibre of my being. It's as if it's saying _realise your true feelings – you love Myrnin and you want to be with him_.

Of course, I don't agree with what this small (but loud and growing) part of me is saying. I mean, I'm not a cheat. I'm not the type of girl who goes out on the rebound hours after she is dumped, when there is a strong chance that they may get back together with their boyfriend. That isn't me. I'm the good girl, the one whose heart is broken but it is soon mended – not though the use of another guy. Especially a vampire, in Morganville. There are some things that you just don't do, and having a _vampire_ for a boyfriend is certainly one of them. It is especially true if the vampire in question is Myrnin: i.e, old, sparring partners with Oliver, best friends with Amelie (ie Queen Bee of the town as its Founder) and let's not forget the most important thing – _completely and utterly crazy_! I swear, sometimes I think that he must have had some sort of mental condition (most likely bipolar but they wouldn't have recognised that in the Dark Ages or whenever he is from) as a human because even though he is _fully_ cured from the disease, he is the craziest person I have met. And as I have met myself, plus one of Bellevue's most crazy patients, I think I am justified in saying that!

"I guess so," I reply quietly into Eve's shoulder. There is the part of me that wants this to be true… but then there is the growing part that wants a different pair of arms to hold me, the growing part that wants a crazy vampire (who could kill me in a second) to be my boyfriend.

I push this part as far into the depths of my body and soul as I possibly can, thinking that the Shane loving part is by far the stronger of the two. The Myrnin part, if I can call it that, doesn't exactly go into submission but it seems to stop fighting for air.

Before it does though, it makes me think something that I really wish it didn't.

_I love Myrnin. He is my lover, my life._

Well that is just utter bull, completely and utterly untrue.

Isn't it?

* * *

**Here you are, the second chapter of what was a oneshot! God, you **_**really**_** managed to make me start another story, didn't you? I guess the 170 different people who read this, sort of deserved it – thank you! I really enjoyed writing like this; it's slightly different to my normal style!**

**So go on, review! You know you want to, and I got lots last time! **

**Until next update!**

**Vicky xx**

**P.S - sorry for the long A/N's here!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

**Ok, well, I felt **_**really**_** mean not updating this story when I have updated all other Morganville stories, so here is an update for you!**

**Firstly, I would LOVE to say thank you to you all – over 350 people have read this story and I have SEVENTEEN review; keep them coming guys!**

**I decided that Myrnin deserves to have a POV here, so here you are – Myrnin's POV!**

**

* * *

**

_Myrnin's POV:_

I would like to say that Claire acted _extremely_ inappropriately, coming here and kissing me. However, I cannot. I _love_ the way that she kissed me; it meant that I could finally put the daydreams I have into practise – and she cannot kill me for kissing her. Due to the fact that she kissed _me_, she has no argument.

Perhaps I ought to confess to myself my true feelings. Ever since Claire rescued me from the underground room where Ada had me locked up, I have began to notice her more. Every time she flicked her perfect hair, I was enthralled. Every time she frowned slightly as she tried to work out a particularly hard puzzle or answer one of the impossible questions I set her on whatever I have taught her then, she drew me in as if I was a fish on her rod...yet she has never seemed to realise the effect she has on me. She doesn't realise that everytime she touches me, it causes fireworks in my chest, makes my breathing increase dramatically, makes the monster within me rise up to the surface. She makes me thirsty; not just for her blood, but to feel her heartbeat beneath my chest, to feel her soft skin within my hands, to, to _bite _into her neck like she would bite into an apple. I hate the way the monster in me rises when she is around, but if it means I get to truly feel something for this extraordinary girl, I'll take it!

There is a part of me, underneath the elation, that wonders why, why did she choose now? Then it remembers the argument, the break up, I accidentally heard as I threw open the portal to ask Claire to come quickly, to see this new invention I'd created. I heard a break up, something that this slither of doubt within me keeps remembering and commenting on.

_You're just the rebound... She wanted someone to hold her, to be close to, and the nearest person was you. If it was Michael, he'd have been the one who'd been kissed, not you.._

Shut up! I don't believe that for one second. Claire wouldn't behave like that, she wouldn't be a dominatrix in such a way, raising someone's hopes just to crush them by using the 'I wasn't thinking' card. She wouldn't... If there's one thing I know about Claire, she doesn't act in such a way. Perhaps she may not believe that she has feelings for me; she only loves Shane, the one who broke her heart. Yet underneath there has to be even a slither of love or affection - more than in a 'boss' way - otherwise I _know _Claire wouldn't have done it.

"What are you obsessing over _now_, Myrnin?" Amelie's cool and sharp voice startles me. When did she come here? How long has she been standing there, watching me agonise as I stare at nothing in particular. How long has she been there and seen my tousled hair and entire body stance, weakened wince Claire knocked everything besides shock out of me?

I deign not to respond, simply turning and staring at her now, shock the main emotion I feel - a different shock to earlier. As I do not respond and the silence stretches out between us, she rolls her eyes dramatically, anger pouring out of her again... I'd trusted that Sam would at least be able to control her a little, but no!

"Par pitié!" she exclaims dramatically, her hands in the air in frustration. That isn't the Amelie I usually see, the one so cold and heartless that she shows no outward signs of emotion _whatsoever_, no this is different… almost like she used to be. And she is back to using her native French language – that doesn't bode well for me, as she usually only does when she is majorly angry. For heaven's sake – I learnt French word perfect from her, with an accent which could rival her own… not that she would ever admit to that, however! "Let me take a guess, then… it cannot be too hard to assume. You are transfixed with Claire – you never exactly allow your attention much further away than the nearest girl, do you Myrnin?" she continues, anger evident in her tone.

What does she mean, that I don't let my attention further away than the nearest girl? And why is she so _angry_ about this – Claire is nothing to her, absolutely nothing! Amelie has used her more times as a pawn than she has used me, and that is _seriously _saying something; she has no right to act concerned for her, none whatsoever!

"What did you mean, by my attention doesn't drift far?" I ask, my voice flat and shocked… I don't care, to be honest, that she is bothered about Claire. I'm more concerned with what she has said, that my attention doesn't go far.

"Look at your last relationship," she spits at me, moving closer. "Ada... She was your lab assistant as well. Now there is Claire; do you expect me to believe that it is coincidence that you have 'fallen' again for someone who works for you?"

"How did you know, anyway?" I ask her, suddenly wondering how she became aware of this. After all, it's not as if I have a badge on my back saying, hello, I am in love with Claire Danvers and the elation I felt when she kissed me (not the other way around) was indescribable.

Amelie rolls her eyes before settling down in the chair specified for her use only. I wait a few moments for her to answer and I begin to worry that she won't, as I realise that my shirt is unbuttoned still from when Claire opened it, until her mouth opened.

"She is my Protectee," Amelie says simply: that doesn't matter! Just because she 'belongs' (I've never seen the point in Protection - it wouldn't bother me to kill someone, if I needed it, even if they were Protected) to her doesn't mean that she knows everything about her and me. "That means, as I have her body and soul, I feel her emotions if they change dramatically... Something which I don't particularly always cherish, as I unfortunately have flashes of her when this occurs, but it alerted me to this. When dear Mr Collins decided to end their relationship most imminently, I felt her desolation but then also the slither inside of her that realised her feelings for you. Then I had the _joy_ of experiencing her emotions as she came here, and through her eyes, she revealed the lovely sight of the two of you. Does that explain it _quite_ to your level of detail?" she continues, finishing with a sarcastic tone… it's something I relish from Amelie, a challenge, just not something I get to see often.

"So you are basing your entire theory that I am in love with Claire, on one experience, from _her_ perspective?" I confirm; it may be the truth, that I am in love with her, but I am not exactly going to hand that to Amelie on a plate, am I?

Amelie looks at me in shock and irritation before shaking her head. "Myrnin, you know me. When have I _ever_ made a decision that rashly?" she asks me and I nod, realising that she hasn't, but hoping that she believes that she has simply made a mistake here. "I saw your face through Claire's eyes, when things got… rather graphic. Rather more so than I would care to have seen, but I cannot help that. Yet it was obvious that you reciprocated whatever the emotion she showed you, and that you loved her… honestly, Myrnin, do you think I have _no_ recollection of identifying when someone is in love? Then I simply recalled certain events that always aroused suspicion with me, but I could not put my finger on before now, and realised that you loved her. Is that satisfactory?" she asks again, and I nod. I lower my head to look at the ground and blush, knowing that Amelie's eyes are on me with no exceptions.

"I didn't mean for it to happen," I say in a low tone, my voice deep and sorrowful. "I just… one day, it hit me that she was just so beautiful and had the best personality I have ever known. The only barrier between me sweeping her off her feet and being together was the fact that she already seemed happy enough in her relationship. So I deigned to keep quiet… it was hard, but I managed. But did you _really_ expect me to not react when _she_ came _here_ and kissed _me_?" I continue and look up. Amelie seems to be weakening from her resolve to hate me, _tears forming in her eyes_! I cannot believe it! Amelie, the hardest person I know (on the outside at least), welling up at something _I_ said. However, they are gone before I can even blink and she is back to having a mask of anonymity on her face.

"I never expected that," she confesses, standing up. "I have to admit, I can see some benefits for you to be with her… then every time I do, I find three drawbacks to counter argue it. It isn't right, Myrnin. She is human and has no wish to become a vampire, something which I am happy to oblige. Whilst she may be, how is it said, on a _blip_ with Shane at the minute, I am sure that everything shall work out. Leave her alone, Myrnin. Let her be human. After all, you could end her life in a flash, if you weren't careful. She has already been lucky enough that that didn't happen earlier. End it, Myrnin," she continues, standing up and heading towards the portal. She cannot say this to me – she cannot try and end the only thing I feel, the only happy point in my life.

"And if I don't?" I call after her, and she loiters in the portal doorway. She turns back to face me, her face open and full of emotion. She looks concerned and unhappy and everything that I would expect myself to be feeling. Her hair is pulled back perfectly and she smiles very wryly.

"Then I am afraid her blood will be on your hands," she says, with a degree of finality, before walking through and leaving me alone.

She cannot expect me to give up my love… or can she?

* * *

**This chapter was a little different to normal, and I apologise for that, if you don't like it. If you did, then I hope you enjoyed!**

**Please review! You know you want to… REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**Vicky xx**

**P.S - also, please vote on my poll!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

**It's been about a week, so I think you can have an update: I would have done it sooner, but I began two new stories (Devil's Lair & Serraded Blade) so they took over a little!**

_Claire's POV:_

I can't do it. I can't betray my heart, the thing that still entirely loves Shane, and go for Myrnin. I just can't. I cannot accept what my brain wants me to admit; it is impossible to accept I have feelings for Myrnin.

I can't do: I just got out of a relationship, not by choice, and to get into something with a crazy vampire isn't a good idea. Also, there isn't anything that should put me into a relationship with him - I don't have any feelings for him and to pretend otherwise would be pointless.

I worried for a few days, after Shane dumped me, that I felt something for Myrnin after the kiss... But that was a waste of time. After all, I was confused then about what went on - Shane had dumped me - and I kissed him in a stupid moment. True, the kiss was amazing but it was probably because I've only ever kissed one person before; I suppose _any _kiss would be amazing.

However, I know now that I don't have feelings for Myrnin. I definitely don't. I am positive. I feel that I acted stupidly and I wish I could take it back, but I can't.

So that's why I must go to his lab _now _and tell him this. He has thankfully stayed away for the past week or so, giving me time to clear my head. Shane moved out the day after he dumped me; where he went, I don't know. Eve and Michael tried to comfort me, but I pushed them away: I didn't want their sorrow for me - I wanted to be strong and do everything myself, to move on from Shane myself.

I think that, although I want Shane and I to be together with all my heart, I am moving on from him. No longer does my heart ache for him every moment of the day, no longer do I expect to feel him lying next to me in the morning. However much I love him, I know that this is what he wants and I must oblige.

I walk through the house slowly, my hair lank with lack of care about it. I haven't bothered about my appearance for days; who did I have to impress? Nobody is home so my slow pace isn't analysed, something which I cannot be bothered with.

Once I reach the portal, I open the door and take a deep breath before walking through it. Straight ahead of me, Myrnin is standing over the microscope but turns around to face me as he realises my presence.

"Claire..." he says, moving closer to me. There's an expression on his face that makes me think that he really does have feelings for me, that the kiss meant something to him. I wish that this isn't the case: I _have _faced torment over the past week, choosing between the memory of Shane and just falling into a relationship with Myrnin. That would be the easy option - at least I would have someone with me - but it isn't the morally correct one.

"Myrnin, I am here to tell you something," I say stiffly, holding back the tears. Oh god, I don't want to hurt him... But this will, with this expression on his face. "I can't come around anymore," I blurt it out, feeling my heart breaking as I say it. I don't want to not come here anymore; I love working here and spending time with Myrnin. But I don't think I feel anything for him and to lead him on would be wrong; if I don't do this, he would think he may have a chance.

His face falls sharply before he turns away. "Is this because of when you kissed me?" he asks quietly, his voice morose.

"Yes," I answer honestly. "It made me realise that I was stupid. I've only just got out of a relationship and I don't want a rebound relationship. That kiss was a mistake... And I'm sorry for if I've made it seem as if we had something," I continue, my voice barely a whisper.

"A kiss always means something, Claire," he says, his voice betraying his emotion. He turns to face me, his eyes shining with unshed tears, and I want to rush to him, to comfort him. It's as if there is a part of me that doesn't want him to be hurt, a part of me that is in pain because he is hurting.

Could this be against my decision? Is this something in me that is fighting back against my decision to choose the memory of Shane over Myrnin?

"A kiss can be a mistake, Myrnin, if you're not thinking straight when you share it," I murmur to him, taking a step closer. He does the same, almost without realising, and we're nearly touching right now.

"You really believe that?" he asks me, his voice shocked and hurt.

I nod slowly, feeling the inner protesting of this part of me that _wants _his arms around me... The bit that crows for a relationship. But it isn't Myrnin - I think this bit of me just wants a relationship. If, in a few weeks, I still feel the same, I shall come back and see... But I can't say anything now.

"Well... That changes things then," Myrnin's voice suddenly becomes sharp. He turns away and zooms across the room, picking up a beaker in his hand. "You can go now. I don't want you to stay."

"You don't want me to come around anymore?" I confirm, hurt and shocked that he could want this.

"That's right," he says, not looking at me but instead concentrating on the liquid he is pouring.

"If that's what you want," I say, tears beginning to spill down my face. I don't want this. I don't want 'us' to end like this... We're friends who made a mistake and I wish I could take it back. However, I can't.

So I follow his wish. I walk through the portal and back to the living room, walking forwards to the sofa and sitting down numbly. I cannot believe that he did this.

_You love him, Claire. Why can't you admit it, relinquish your feelings for Shane, and then move on and be happy? Oh god, Claire... You've ruined EVERYTHING!_

My inner voice screeches at me, making me cover my ears even though it doesn't make a difference.

_Have _I made a mistake, telling Myrnin I don't want him?

I can only hope I haven't...

**So sorry that this chapter is slightly mediocre & short... The next one will be better - I promise!**

**Not long left now!**

**Please review - 25 reviews so far is amazing! More please!**

**Vicky xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

**So, new chapter! The story doesn't have much more to go now! **

**Thanks for the reviews so far!**

**

* * *

**

_Myrnin's POV:_

She told me that she didn't want me. She doesn't want me. She doesn't want to be with me, she wants Shane… or the memory of him.

I told her to leave. I told her to get out of my lab… I didn't want her to be around me, to see how much she has hurt me. She cannot see that I am crying, so I rushed away into another room after telling her I didn't want her to be here.

I can only hope that she comes back soon, that she realises her mistake. As otherwise, I have lost her… forever. Even as a friend. All because she kissed _me_ and couldn't handle it.

"Myrnin, whatever is wrong? I was in the midst of the most important of work… good grief, whatever happened?" she begins rather sharp before turning the most concerned that she has been in years to me.

"Claire…" I don't continue any further as she sighs deeply, sitting down on the bed opposite me.

"Claire isn't on your radar, besides as an assistant, Myrnin," she says sharply. "Remember what we discussed, Myrnin, that she wasn't good for you and you _cannot_ dream about her."

"I cannot help how I feel," I say with a touch of bitterness to my tone. "Amelie, you love Sam…"

"Don't you _dare_ compare Samuel to your infatuation with Claire, Myrnin, it isn't the same and it never will be," she snarls, her expression turning feral as I mention Sam. Oh yes, he died… but the love they have hasn't died and I doubt it ever will. I could say the same for the love I have for Claire (and I _know_ she has for me, but she cannot admit it yet) as she left me – it may not be quite as long term as death, but it hurts as much.

"Amelie, all I meant is that you know how I felt," I say quietly, looking at her in the eyes. "Anyway, she told me that it was a mistake, kissing me… but I guess that you already knew that, from your connection with her," I remember the connection, wondering if she would relay any information about how Claire is feeling.

Amelie smiles very slightly, all anger gone from her face besides a little sadness and longing. "I cannot betray her feelings, Myrnin, you know that," she says, once again displaying her intense loyalty for keeping secrets. "But I have to say, I shall be going. Goodbye, Myrnin, and if everything isn't sorted within the next day or two… I shall betray her confidences and tell you. Do you understand?" she takes a deep breath, deciding that I (in a few days) am more important than keeping a confidence of a human.

"Thank you, Amelie," I whisper as she begins to move. Her hand rests on my shoulder for a moment, the height of out physical relationship, and then she disappears out of the room, leaving me alone.

_Claire's POV:_

Hours, days, even weeks pass and I feel the same sense of loneliness. It isn't anything to do with Shane: the day he left didn't bring any fresh heartbreak to me... No, it isn't him.

Unfortunately, it seems that my vampire boss was right. He didn't explicitly say it, but I am in love with him... And he is in love with me.

Why is my life always so damned _complicated_? Why is it that I never have everything going right for me, for more than about a day or two? I moved to Morganville, I found out vampires exist. We won back Morganville, Sam died. Shane and I were happy, so he dumped me. See a pattern emerging between something good happening, counteracted by something heinous?

Yet I cannot get him off my mind. It's as if he is stuck in there, meaning that I cannot get away from it… he's wormed his way in there, and I cannot lose the sense that I have made such a colossal mistake. I made a mistake telling Myrnin that I didn't want to be with him; I made a mistake in saying that our kiss was a mistake… I miss him. That kiss is all I can think about – it's consuming me. Thankfully, it's the holidays from university so I am not missing anything (that I already know) but the lessons that I have came to rely on in the lab that is almost my second home.

It's like I cannot live without him. I need him to be there for me, to give me another of those kisses. I made a mistake saying that I didn't want him; I made a mistake and he acted to save himself, telling me that he didn't want me around.

I gather myself together and brush through my hair, trying to rid him from my thoughts. But I cannot. He is like an ear infection – the germ that causes it may lie dormant for a while, but it has burrowed itself into your ear, never leaving you again. I hate to compare such a beautiful man, someone I… I love, to a germ but that is how he is in my mind. I need him.

Taking a deep breath, I smile in the mirror before moving to the portal I conjured up, knowing that it could cause me to lose a few brain cells (by frazzling them) but not caring.

Because I am going to go to the lab. I am going to tell Myrnin… I am going to tell Myrnin that I love him…

* * *

**What did you think?**

**Sorry it's a little short: the whole confession thing **_**should**_** be next chapter, unless a meteor hits or something!**

**Please review, to get the next chapter!**

**Vicky xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

**Someone asked for Shane to have found out about the kiss, so here it is!**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MSESMECULLEN!**

**

* * *

**

_Shane's POV:_

I know that she has moved on. I know that she is in love with Myrnin and that she has just realised this; why do you think I broke up with her? It was because I knew that she loved him, as he loved her, and it was only a matter of time before she realised.

I don't know what to do. I love her so much, but it isn't enough. She has moved on. She has moved on with the craziest vampire in town, the one that could destroy her in a flash… but I doubt that he would. He loves her.

It makes my blood boil that she would go and kiss him only hours after I ended things with her.

Then again, I ended things for this reason. So if she is happy… I guess that that is all that matters.

* * *

_Myrnin's POV:_

Strange, isn't it, that you imagine hearing the person that you love in the lab. I know that Claire isn't here because I ordered her not to come and I doubt that she will have. She is too scared of me when I am angry… and she _has_ no reason to come – she has no romantic feelings for me, so why would she come here?

Still, there is definitely_ some_ noises occurring in the lab – who is it and what do they want?

I arm myself (even though I don't need it) with the first offensive weapon to hand – an umbrella – before creeping out of the bedroom. At a human speed, I sneak around the corner and emerge in the main lab, just to stop dead in my tracks. The umbrella drops to the floor with a huge clatter in the silent lab – silent, besides for her heartbeat.

Claire, here, in the lab.

"Myrnin," she turns to face me and breathes my name, her face a mask of so many different emotions. I cannot identify some of them, but one of them _definitely_ has to be love. I see the same emotion in the mirror every morning when I think of Claire – love.

"Claire, what are you doing here?" I ask in a cold voice, cold to protect myself. I cannot survive her telling me that she doesn't love me again, I just can't. I cannot imagine having to live without her again, so if she dares tell me that she wanted to double check that I understand that she doesn't love me, I am going to kill her.

"I… I need to tell you something," she confesses, a tear running down her cheek. Instantly, I worry that she _is_ going to tell me this, but then I realise that she wouldn't be crying. She'd be happy that she could tell me that she never wants to see me again, rather than it just be me telling her that.

"Well, tell me," I say coldly, no emotion in my voice. I motion for her to sit on the couch next to me and she does so, sitting on the cushion right next to me. The heat running through the couch from her hits me, along with her scent and heartbeat and it takes all my strength not to grab her and kiss her – she wouldn't be able to fight me off… no, I cannot think like that.

We sit in silence for a few moments as she processes her thoughts, getting them lined up so that she can get across what she wants to say eloquently, and just like Claire. I just want to know…

"I love you," she blurts out suddenly, causing my head to shoot up. No she cannot just say that. She cannot just break apart my heart and then come here and shock me like that, telling me that the last hours of heartbreak have been for nothing.

"No, you cannot say that," I contradict, standing up and walking over to the other side of the room. I place my head in my hands and begin to pace up and down ridiculously fast, so that she will only see a blur.

"I'm sorry for causing you so much pain – I didn't realise my feelings for you until after I told you I didn't feel anything," she continues, but I block her voice out by humming childishly. "MYRNIN! Stop being so childish and listen to me!" she yells, breaking through my humming block. I turn to look at her in shock, noting how she has stood up _and is so appealing_…

"No, you cannot tell me that," I nearly repeat, covering my ears. I stop still and look at the girl moving closer and closer to me, who is placing her hands on my shoulders with a look on her face _that makes me want her_…

"Myrnin… I love you," she repeats, swallowing a lump in her throat. Tears appear in the corners of her eyes but because she is holding my shoulders, she cannot wipe them away. Therefore, I, automatically, reach out (removing my hands from my ears) to wipe them away, making her smile slightly. I leave my hand on her face, unable to remove it as she begins to talk again. "I realised it too late… but I hope it _isn't_ too late. Myrnin, please, can you forgive me for hurting you so badly?"

"Claire… what if you realise that you don't love me, that you don't need or want me?" I ask her, letting the truth roll out of me. My true feelings escape and I realise that it isn't the fear of loving Claire, it is the fear that Claire will leave me, that she will not want me.

"I can't leave you," she confesses, moving the hand still on my ear to rest over her frantically beating heart. It makes me want her more and more and more, I need her. "Myrnin, listen to me. I cannot leave you. I need you. I want you. If you were to leave _me_, I don't know what I would do because you are my life. I realise that now."

Suddenly I grab her back and crush her forwards into me, bending over and kissing her fully on the lips, she instantly kissing me back. I smile into her mouth as my tongue asks to enter her mouth, an invitation which she grants. I kiss her and kiss her, lifting her into my arms effortlessly, curling her up into my arms as she wraps her hands into my hair. This reminds me of when she came here and kissed me, but it is so different as well. We both want to be here. we both know what we're doing.

We're both in love.

* * *

**What did you think?**

**Please review!**

**Like one or two more chapters left, so review for them!**

**Also, if you like Claire/Myrnin, please read Struggles With What's Right And What I Want (there are two stories before it, The Scientist And His Assistant and The Changes We Go Through To Become Ourselves) as that's sorta what got me to write this story haha :P**

**Vicky xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

**Thanks for all reviews!**

**

* * *

**

_Claire's POV:_

I love him. I need him. I need him more than I have needed anyone before; more than Michael letting me stay in the Glass House or even Amelie's Protection… I love him and to spend more time than necessary away from him (hell, even this last hour!) is truly horrible.

I kiss him with all my might and don't worry that his grip on my arms is getting tighter – Myrnin wouldn't hurt me. He wouldn't do anything of the sort… he loves me too much to do that. I don't think I _could_ be hurt by him – bar biting me, he could probably near kill me right now and I wouldn't care. I probably would later, but if he was kissing me when he did it, I know I wouldn't. I need to be as close to him as possible, without it being impossible…

He pulls away after a minute more and I feel hurt, until I realise how much I desperately need to breathe. As I do this life maintaining necessity, his lips move to nuzzle my neck, kissing every part of it but where the pulse lies the strongest… I wouldn't be as comfortable if a vampire (who used to eat a lot of people… even people he loved, probably) began to kiss there, just incase.

"I love you," he murmurs against my skin, pulling me closer and closer to him – closer than I thought could be possible. His hand relaxes on my arm as he probably realises how tight it is; it's probably loose to him but for a human it was cutting into my blood circulation.

"I think you know that I love you," I say with a grin, my arms around his back in a way that supports me, so that my weakened legs (_hello_, he's an awesome kisser!) have a bit of a rest.

"Come over here," he pulls me effortlessly over to the sofa and sits down, pulling me into his lap. I kiss him again, having built up enough oxygen in my body to last for a while (I hope), and feel my lips give way to his hard ones… mmmm, they're _perfection_! "Claire… you're everything to me… I love you, more than I could possibly put into words," he murmurs against my lips but I make noises to shut him up.

We kiss passionately for a few moments, his hands moving to hover around the bottom of my t-shirt, before I break it off and look at him, grinning. He looks nonplussed for a moment, especially when I burst out laughing for no reason.

"You should know that when you're kissing the person you love, to interrupt telling them how much you love them is sort of annoying; especially when it's the best kiss ever," I inform him, laughing because of his puzzled expression.

"I'll have to bear that in mind," he comments, pulling my head into his chest. I curl up so that my legs are over his legs before twisting closer into his body, feeling his arms give up their quest to move up under my top and instead wrap themselves carefully around my body. "I'm not hurting you, am I?" he clarifies, suddenly sounding worried.

"I'd have told you already if you were, so please don't worry," I say calmly, knowing full well that this is a lie. After all, if he had hurt me when he grabbed my arm, the only antidote I would have wanted would have been exactly what I was already getting – the kisses! Therefore, there would have been no point telling him.

"What are we going to do?" he asks, playing with a lock of my hair in a way so human I would have thought he was if I didn't know better.

"About what, honey?" I ask, lost in my own world of thoughts and contemplation about what we could do together as a proper couple. I don't want to live here – it's rather horrid, as a home – and I think that we need to get to have a couple of dates before we make proper plans, but I can quite easily see us together forever… of course, that requires vampification, but I can discuss that later.

"What are we going to tell people?" he clarifies and I smile softly.

"I'm going to tell anybody who asks that I am dating the best vampire in the world, Myrnin," I say, my arm wrapping around his shoulder blades as I talk. I press my lips to his collar bone and hear him sigh gently, as if this is the best remedial treatment he is ever going to have.

"Well isn't that a relief to hear," he jokes, grinning. I heave myself up onto his lap more so than before and continue to kiss him, feeling a sense of urgency in me to do so – I want to be closer to him, closer and closer… but I can't get closer, can I?

He pulls my head back from his neck and for a moment I stay still, confused and not understanding why he doesn't want me to kiss him.

"Amelie is coming," he says in explanation.

Oh shit.

* * *

**Well, whatcha think?**

**I decided that lovely Amelie's visit she is bestowing upon the couple could be the last chapter, just so that you could manage to get 2 more chapters… then it's done! Finito!**

**So, like, review please :P**

**Vicky xx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 (the finale):**

**

* * *

**

_Claire's POV:_

"I see that you are both here, together," Amelie says curtly as she enters through the portal. I note that she _definitely_ notices the way that Myrnin's arm is wrapped around my waist, the hastily rebuttoned nature of my blouse and his shirt, and the way that I am most certainly breathing heavily.

"You could rival the most intelligent of us all, Amelie," Myrnin says in a sarcastic tone which is disguised as humour; he is only able to get away with it because he has known her so long and is her oldest friend. If I tried to do that, I would have ended up in probably a million pieces a long time before I had even finished the sentence.

"I did not come here to be mocked, fool," she responds irately, but I know that under the irritation she is probably amused.

"Then please inform me; is it to insult the state of my draping once again? As I believe it was put across _most_ forcefully the last time, and I do not need a repeat performance, thank you very much," he almost snarls, wanting her gone. I mean, I know _I_ want her to go but not that desperately. Amelie is _definitely_ not someone you want on your bad side, if you particularly enjoy life.

"I do not have time for this, myrn-" she begins before he cuts her off.

"Got to return and sign some more pointless documents?" he asks her, in a blasé tone. "Or are you going back to that twerp called Oliver that you _know_ you, unfortunately, are in love with? Please tell me you aren't doing what you did with that man in the 1400's with him, Amelie; I don't think I could bear it!" he dramatically groans – Myrnin is ever the actor.

Amelie's face turns slightly red and I realise that I don't want to know what she did then – but if Myrnin is telling the truth about it and not getting mixed up in his escapades, I doubt that she could be any less embarrassed than me.

"_Anyway_," she returns to topic as if nothing had happened. "I heard about the two of you and… despite my reservations I believe that you could be happy as a couple. Therefore, I am not going to prohibit this, as a large portion of me feels I ought to. Do you understand?"

I nod, grateful that she is willing to allow a lowly human be with Myrnin, and he does the same after my nudging. She smiles at this, a natural smile, before walking back in the direction that she came in.

"Au revoir, mes amis," she comments in her native tongue, there being absolutely no problem with her flawless accent nor the fact that she speaks English so well, it seems as if it were her first language.

Once the portal is shut, Myrnin takes me in both arms again and kisses me. I pull away when I realise that I'm going to collapse if I don't get a chance to breathe and he laughs, running his fingers through my hair.

"That went better than I thought," he muses, pulling me onto the couch and settling me in his lap.

"Could it be because you were bringing up rather disturbing things about her past so she didn't want to either anger you so you would reveal more or be here too much longer incase you did the same?" I laugh, pulling myself into his chest.

We're different, of course we are – he is a vampire and I am a human. He is more volatile than I, with a weaker control on his temper and the possibility that he doesn't have a _full_ set of marbles there, but we are similar. We are both scientists and adore the sciences…

We're also mad for one another.

I don't know how appropriate it would be to categorise us as 'lovers' as yet – after all, the dating has consisted of about an hour of heavy kissing, so it isn't exactly an art as of yet. We may have a few bumps in the road ahead of us… but I can take comfort in the fact that we are together and happy.

After all, who else would let you fight with gunk in his lab and not make you clean it up?

* * *

**What did you think of the final chapter? I hope you liked it! I always HATE ending stories, but they have to end somewhere!**

**Please review for the final time!**

**Vicky xx**


End file.
